Time Warp
by friend9810
Summary: "Because if time traveling is real, I'm done, I'm out." Well Stiles didn't think time travel was possible but when he has a run in with some witches he reconsiders.
1. Chapter 1

There were few times when Stiles regretted ever dragging Scott out into the middle of the woods to look for a body subsequently having Scott get bit by a deranged Alpha. For the most part he tried to focus on the good things having a werewolf friend had brought him like somewhat popularity, new friendships, and a bit of adventure into his life. The many near-death experiences he had since Scott became a werewolf was just one of the few pesky negative consequences he had to deal with and Stiles usually didn't mind that much. However, tonight Stiles did regret taking Scott out causing him to get bitten, he also was becoming closer to regretting going through the whole ritual that saved his father that also made Beacon Hills a sort of supernatural beacon again.

Because contrary to what Harry Potter taught him, witches were truly annoying and awful and Stiles hated them.

It was bad enough that Stiles had a terrible day at school. He failed one his tests and ended up getting a detention for falling asleep in class. To make matters worse on his way home his usually faithful Jeep got a flat tire. When he finally got home he saw he had some urgent messages from Scott and Isaac which he was going to ignore but then he noticed Derek texted him too and Derek never texts him so he knew it must be important.

And it was. They had been trying to figure out where some of the weird anomalies that the town was experiencing was coming from and they apparently tracked it down to a group of witches that had been making residence in Beacon Hills. The Pack had decided to check it out, a plan that Stiles thought couldn't hurt, he was wrong.

The witches were pissed off when ball of sunshine Scott went to go talk to them. A fight ensued and now Stiles found himself running through the woods away from one of them. He somehow managed to get lost from the rest of the pack and so he thought it would be best to try to find them again. He knew that the witch was right on his heels but he kept running, he didn't really have any other options. She was constantly throwing spells at him. Blue sparks of light radiated all around him nearly missing him one or two times.

It wasn't until Stiles tripped over what he guessed was a root of a tree that the witch caught up to him. She was pretty, he would give her that, and she had long auburn hair and blazing green eyes. Stiles vaguely thought that if this was the last thing saw he could do a hell of a lot worse. He watched as she muttered something in Latin and raised her long pale arms. A flash of green-blue light appeared and the last thing he saw was a werewolf attacking her.

Then everything went black.

Stiles was nudged not so softly awake. He was still lying in the woods and he felt really sore. It took a few seconds but his eyes eventually adjusted to the light. It looked like it was early morning but he didn't know for sure. What he did know was that there was a cute teenage boy he didn't recognize standing above him looking annoyed but with a hint of curiosity.

"If you keep staring I'm going to have to start charging you." The boy said with a smug smile. He found himself being slightly irritated by the teen's remark. His body hurt all over and he didn't really want to move but he knew he had to.

He finally sat up and looked at the teen once again. He had dark brown hair and the bluest eyes that Stiles has ever seen. "Well nothing is keeping you from leaving so why don't you just go run along." Stiles grumbled, not dealing with the pain he was experiencing well and wanting to take it out on something or someone.

The teen seemed to ignore the irritation, "Do you like sleeping on the ground out here? Or did something happen?"

"I actually love sleeping on the ground. It does wonders for my back." Stiles replied with as much sarcasm as he could muster. He finally stood up, finding that the other teen was a few inches taller than him. He tried to start walking away and found that he was limping a little bit in his right leg. "Look, I got to go find my friends. Thanks for waking me up."

As he tried to brush past the other teen he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "What friends? Derek?"

Well that got his attention. Stiles' eyes widened a bit in surprise at the mention of the Hale. "How do you know Derek?"

With a shrug and a small smile, "He's my nephew."

If it wasn't for the hand that was still on Stiles' shoulder he probably would have fainted. This could not be happening. "Please tell me that Derek has two uncles."

At this the other teen looked mildly confused but seemed to have let it go easy enough. "Nope. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it, I am his only uncle. Peter Hale." He held out his hand for Stiles to shake but Stiles was too shocked to do anything but gape at the supposed Hale so Peter let his hand drop back to his side.

A few seconds passed until Stiles found his ability to speak again, "This is going to sound odd but you're probably used to weird shit happening all the time. What year is it?"

Peter's eyes narrowed at Stiles' hint that not all was as it appeared and that supernatural hijinks was a part of life at the Hale house but he answered anyways. "1999."

This just confirmed what Stiles thought happened. He felt like he wanted to scream out of frustration. Instead he just said, "I really hate witches."

/

A/N: So there's that. Idk I've had this idea so I thought why not. Longer chapters to come but tonight I am super tired and just wanted to write a short chap 1. Hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Witches?" Peter said, raising one eyebrow and giving Stiles an incredulous look.

'Yeah you know like the Wicked Witch of the West, Harry Potter, Hocus Pocus, HalloweenTown? The list goes on and on." Stiles said as he throwing his hands in the air as he was talking. Then he paused. "Wait HalloweenTown has aired in this time period right?"

Peter looked incredibly amused and nodded, "Yes. It came out last year, I remember watching it with Cora and Laura."

Well that almost stopped Stiles in his tracks. It was difficult to think of Peter Hale loving uncle instead of Peter Hale psychopathic murderer who killed his niece and about seven other people. If Peter noticed the look on Stiles' face he didn't say anything and so Stiles continued on.

"Uh good, no one should go through life without seeing that masterpiece. Anyways, I was with the rest of the pack and we were investigating some witches. The witches didn't really like us, a fight ensued, now I am here." And then as an afterthought Stiles thought he should add, "Oh I'm from 2013 by the way."

Peter seemed to be digesting all this information. Taking it in and in true Peter fashion calculating a plan of action. Hopefully it was a plan that was beneficial to both himself and Stiles, not just to Peter. A few minutes of silence passed between the two before Peter spoke, "So am I hot in the future? Cause I know I am best-looking person in this town now, but what about 14 years from now?"

Stiles' jaw dropped at least an inch. It shouldn't have surprised him at all, Peter always seemed to be one of those good-looking guys who knows how cute he is and uses it to his advantage. Although as Stiles looked at the teenage Peter, he had couldn't deny that he was hot. That dark hair with the little bangs, a slim muscular figure, and those fascinating blue eyes. It took him longer than he liked but he finally replied, "I'm not answering that."

"So I am hot." Peter smirked and gave Stiles a mischievous look, "It's okay if you fantasize about us. I won't judge. I got to admit I am having a few naughty thoughts myself right now." He looked Stiles over from toe to head with such hungry eyes Stiles felt like running away and hiding forever.

However, he seemed to be frozen in place from the shock of Peter's words. He knew he was blushing and he hated himself for it, he hated Peter for putting him in this position. It took him a minute to even form a reply. "Wha-What! No. I don't think of you like- god! No, gross." Stiles shook his head.

"Pity. We could have a lot of fun. I know a lot of good places where we could have had a lot of good times." Peter said with a grin and then added, "Ah well you can always change your mind."

Stiles coughed. "Yeah, not going to happen."

"Guess you're right. I mean I don't even know your name, it wouldn't be proper.'

"Will you let this go? No means no. And my name is Stiles." He said without thinking though he cursed himself. Usually in the movies the time-traveler gives another name to not mess up the streams. He'll just chalk up this mistake to Peter being an ass and distracting him. He would have to deal with this later before he gets back to his own time. If he gets back to his own time.

"Stiles." Peter said as if he was testing it out. Stiles had to admit that he liked the way the Hale said it. "I like it. You can keep it. Now, I don't really know what to do about your situation yet but my darling sister might. Would you mind coming to the house?"

Stiles didn't really know if this was a good idea or not but he didn't have many other options yet and where there was house there was usually food and Stiles was starting to get hungry so he nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"I'll lead the way." Peter began to walk in the direction that Stiles hoped would lead to the Hale house.

"Hey, what did you mean "you can keep it."? It's my name!" Stiles exclaimed as they walked to which Peter just smirked.

They walked the rest of the way to the Hale house in silence. Stiles was lost in his thoughts. His mind was racing trying to figure out everything that had happened and what he could do to change it back. He also needed to think of a good story to tell Talia that wouldn't raise too many suspicions or mess up the timeline any more than it possibly already had been. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that when Peter spoke it startled him.

"So, how do you know Derek? If you are from the future like you say, why is he, who would be a grown man by then, be hanging around with a teenager like you?"

Stiles should have known Peter was going to ask those questions but he hoped he would have more time. He also hoped that this Peter was less of an ass and didn't talk much. Wishes obviously didn't always come true.

Stiles sighed, "It's a long story that involves a deranged Alpha, my friend—wait how do you know I know Derek?" It didn't dawn on him until now but there wasn't really a way Peter would know Stiles knew his nephew. It wasn't like he mentioned Derek or anything.

"You have his scent all over you." Peter said with a smirk, almost as if he was implying things that were definitely not true. Even if Stiles thought about it once or twice. Peter continued, "So a rogue Alpha bit your friend and you stuck with him. How adorable."

Stiles rolled his eyes and replied, "Oh shut up. No one else was doing anything and the full moon was coming up".

Peter gave him a disbelieving look and laughed, "Wait. Are you trying to tell me that _you_ trained a newly turned pup?" He looked Stiles over with his amused steel blue eyes. It was then that Stiles decided that no matter where in the time line he was there was one universal truth: Peter Hale was an asshole.

"Well the damn Alpha wasn't doing anything and like I said the full moon was coming. I needed to do something." Stiles was beginning to become angry. All of this was Peter's fault anyway. He didn't care if he knew it or not. Besides a part of Stiles would always be pretty proud of himself for being able to help Scott and he didn't appreciate being laughed at for it. He had a feeling not many humans, let alone any other supernatural being, would be able to teach a newly turned werewolf control.

This was also confirmed by the flash of approval he saw grace Peter's features when he realized that Stiles was being serious. "You could have just let your friend savagely rip you to shreds." Peter said with a small smirk, trying to lighten the conversation in his odd way. Stiles just gave him another annoyed look so Peter seemed to take the hint and they walked in silence.

Well until Peter spoke again, "Still doesn't answer how you know my nephew."

The reluctant time-traveler thought about it for a minute because he didn't want to effect the future more than he already had done. "Derek tried to train my friend control—" He was going to continue but he was interrupted by Peter's laughter.

"Derek doesn't have any control himself! He wanted to the poor kid how to do it?" Peter smiled and Stiles realized it was one the first times he had ever seen the possibly formerly insane Hale member smile a genuine smile. It was a real nice smile.

However, he put that thought aside and chose to ignore the outburst. Well almost. "Considering that his werewolf teacher did a shitty job, I have Derek credit for trying." Stiles said, giving a glance at Peter.

In turn Peter put a hand over his heart and stopped, "Oh how he wounds me!"

Stiles was going to reply with something that would most likely be rude and sarcastic but then they approached what had to be the Hale house. It was the first time Stiles had seen it when it wasn't burnt to a crisp. The house was beautiful, yellow and white paneling with some brick work at the bottom and around the windows. It was also one of the biggest houses Stiles had ever seen.

"Yeah, it's been intimidating when you first see it I guess. Come on. You can meet my sister Talia." Peter said as he must have noticed Stiles' awe even if he didn't know all the reasons Stiles was fascinated by the house. He started to walk ahead and then glanced behind his shoulder back at Stiles and wiggled his eyebrows, "and if you're really good I'll give you a tour of my bedroom."

A/N: I just want to say thank you all so much for the feedback and the support! It means a lot and I always smile when I see a comment or a kudo so thanks! Also thanks for sticking with this story, I know my update took forever but between moving in to college, going to a leadership conference in the middle of nowhere with no wifi, and traveling cross state for a family memeber's funeral. It's been one Hale of a past two weeks ;). So, yeah, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost surreal for Stiles to be standing in the Hale house when it was not charred and basically falling apart. The inside of the Hale house was just as tastefully decorated as the outside, cream painted walls and pictures of the family hung everywhere. The second he and Peter stepped in the house, Stiles felt a sense of warmth and welcome, it was a really nice feeling but at the same time Stiles felt incredibly weird about it probably because the few other times he had been in the Hale house someone or something had been actively trying to kill him and the it was nearly burnt to the ground. Now the house was full of signs of life, he heard pop music playing upstairs, talking in another room, and the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen.

Stiles' thoughts were interrupted when a brown haired little girl came running towards Peter, crashing into him causing the older werewolf to take a step back from surprise.

She looked up at Peter and said in as stern of tone as someone that small could muster, "You're late."

"Sorry, I found a stray in the woods and decided to take him in. Took longer than I thought it would." Peter said with a grin as he ruffled the girl's hair. She scrunched her nose in distaste and looked up at Stiles as if she just realized he was there.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Stiles opened his mouth to reply but Peter beat him to it. "This is Stiles."

"That's a funny name." The girl giggled. Stiles was used to people, especially little kids, finding his nickname weird. If only they saw his real name.

"Careful. Some people might say the same thing about yours Cora." Peter laughed and with a pat on the head, Peter left Cora and started walking into the direction of what Stiles guessed was the kitchen judging by the wonderful smells radiating from it.

Stiles was still dumbfounded though. That was Cora? Badass, snarky, hit-Stiles-more-than-once, Cora Hale? It made sense, of course, she would be about four or five around this time but it didn't make the situation any less weird. Not only that, but Peter could easily pass as someone who actually cared about someone other than himself. He was standing before Stiles all dark hair and easy-going smiles and it looked good on him.

"This is so weird." Stiles muttered to himself as they entered the kitchen. He was still so wrapped up In his thoughts and from taking in the surroundings of the kitchen that he was slightly startled when a voice besides Peter's answered him.

"What is?" Stiles was startled and looked over to the corner of the kitchen where an elderly man was getting some ingredients from one of the wooden cupboards. It was then that Stiles realized Peter was already across the room plucking an apple out of the fruit basket that was placed on the table.

"Uh nothing, just some de ja vu." Stiles said, trying to think of a good excuse but he knew it was utterly flimsy. Peter snorted and the elderly man turned around and looked at both the teenagers.

This was when Peter decided to add his input, "This is Stiles. A friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Stiles. I'm Michael Hale." The man and Stiles noticed that both he and Peter had the same knowing blue eyes and just all around looked similar. Was this Peter's father? This was completely bizarre. Stiles was going to say something but the oldest Hale spoke, "What blackmail does Peter have on you that caused you to come over to our lovely home?"

Stiles spluttered unsure of what to say, "What?"

Peter just laughed, "Can't I just have a friend over for dinner?"

Michael gave his son a disbelieving look and rolled his eyes in true Hale fashion. Yup, they were definitely related, "I hate to break it to you, son, but you don't have friends. None that would come over here anyways."

Stiles was kind of shocked by the bluntness of Peter's father's statement but Peter didn't seem fazed by it, if anything he just smiled once again and took another bite of his apple. "Uh, well, you see I am a friend of Derek's—"

"That makes sense. You have Derek's scent on you." Michael nodded and then paused. "Aren't you a bit old to be hanging around Derek?" At this Peter started to laugh so hard he almost choked on the apple he was currently chewing. Stiles wished he would choke so he could just disappear from this conversation and figure out a way home on his own.

Stiles ran a hair through his hair, something he often did when he was feeling awkward or nervous. Needless to say, he ran his hand through his hair a lot. "Uh, yeah, about that. I'm from the future."

There was a pause.

Then Michael turned to his son with a look of pure annoyance, "And you had to bring him here?"

Peter raised his hands in defense, "Like you said he had Derek's scent on him. He says he knows us and is friends with our pack in the future. That's how he got transported here, he was helping fight some witches and was accidently hit with a spell, right?" The two looked at Stiles for confirmation so Stiles just nodded. Peter continued on, "I couldn't just let him run around the city. I figured I would see if my darling sister could deal with it, speaking of whom. Where is she?"

"Upstairs helping Laura get ready for her first date. She should be down soon. I'll call Deaton after dinner. He said and then added, "Glad you found him, Peter. Thanks for bringing him here."

"What can I say? He is really cute." Peter said with a shrug and a smirk. Stiles wanted the floor to swallow him up so he would never be seen again. The oldest Hale just smiled and shook his head.

He then looked at Stiles, "You can stay in the guest bedroom. Peter can show you the way."

As if on cue Peter finished his apple, tossing it in the garbage can and stood up. "We'll be down for dinner unless things go the way I hoping they go." He wiggled his eyebrows, but had already turned his back to Peter and proceeded to finish working on dinner.

Stiles followed Peter out of the room and felt the intense urge to strangle the werewolf. He settled for just yelling at him instead. "Can you not? I don't want that. I will never want that. Quit insulating things, especially in front of your dad!"

"Relax, it's not like he actually cares. I'm the black sheep of the family, for the most part they could care less about what I do as long as I'm not killing or seriously maiming anyone."

"Oh that's reassuring." Stiles said sarcastically. Although he couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for the Peter. Yeah, he didn't seem fazed at all, but Stiles was sure that if what he was saying was true about being the odd one out of the family then it must be difficult. He kept this to himself though. "Can't your dad hear what you're saying? You might want to keep it down."

Peter shook his head, "Dad's as human as you. Mom was the werewolf but she passed away about two years ago hence why Talia is the Alpha. Werewolves are matriarchal in case you didn't know."

"I always assumed that was the case." Stiles said, thinking about how Talia was the Alpha and then Laura.

They reached the top of the steps where a row of doors greeted Stiles. He followed Peter to the end of the hallway until he stood in front of a room. "This is yours for the time being. Kind of small but you might not be here very long so it shouldn't matter." Peter said.

Stiles peered into the room and was confused on why Peter thought this room was small. It was much bigger than his own room back home, there was a queen sized bed, a book case that had countless books, even a TV. Hell, connected to the room was bathroom equipped with a shower and giant bath tub.

"If you think this is small then your room must look like the Pentagon. Over compensating for something?" Stiles said with a smirk.

In turn Peter laughed, "Why don't you find out? My room is right across the hall. You can do some exploring." Peter purred moving closer to Stiles. For his part, Stiles didn't know whether or not he should move. He could feel Peter's hot breath on his neck. Peter moved his head up slowly across Stiles' jawline until he slowly kissed Stiles. The rational part of Stiles was screaming for him to stop this right now but he couldn't, he found himself leaning into the kiss.

"Get a room. You have two available right there." An amused feminine voice called out interrupting the two teens. Stiles snapped back to reality and awkwardly backed away from Peter quickly. He looked up to see the source of the voice and saw a woman standing before him. She had dark brown hair and the signature Hale smile-smirk that Stiles had grown so accustomed to over the years. She radiated confidence and had an air about her that said crossing her would be a bad idea even though she looked friendly. Stiles instantly liked her.

Even if she interrupted his fun times, though that was probably for the best.

"Public displays are sometimes so much better." Peter said with a grin. The woman just rolled her eyes, most likely accustomed to Peter's sense of humor.

"Yeah, well, get your time-traveling boyfriend down there. Dinner is ready."

She left as soon as quickly as she appeared which left Peter and Stiles alone once again. Stiles didn't know what to say, he just kissed Peter Hale. There was already so much wrong with that short sentence alone. Kissed and Peter Hale should not be in the same sentence. Ever. No matter what time line he was currently residing in.

"Come on, you heard Talia. We better get to dinner or the rest of them might talk."

Peter went ahead and started to walk downstairs which left Stiles to stand there struck for not the first time today. He had just met Talia Hale. The Talia Hale he had heard so much about. No wonder he instantly liked her.

He just wished the first time he met her was not while he was making out with the v-neck king that was her brother.

Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews/alerts/everything! I love you all so much. Sorry for the late chapter, college has started and I've been extremely busy. Things have relaxed a bit though so there might be quicker updates. Anyways, thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was both great and very surreal. Michael had made chicken stir fry and Stiles wasn't sure if it was just because he was really hungry or if the dish was just that good but it tasted like the most divine thing he had ever eaten. The food was the good part, the Hale family dinner was the surreal part.

For starters there was Talia sitting across from him watching him with wary brown eyes. Before he pulled a Back to the Future he heard so much about her from Derek, Peter, and a several others that he wondered what she was like when she was alive and now he was getting that chance. So far they have only exchanged a few sentences but he knew that what everyone said was true: Talia Hale was in every way an amazing Alpha. She was charming, confidant, and kind but with an undertone that she could and would rip you to shreds if need be, basically she was an all-around cool person.

Besides Talia there was the rest of the Hales which were Laura, Derek, and Cora. He only had the chance to introduce himself to Laura for a second before she left to go on a date. Young Derek was something that threw him off the least as the kid had the same mannerisms more or less as his future self. Still seeing the grumpy wolf in his pre-teen days was pretty amusing. Lastly, there was young Cora who he just found annoying adorable in the way that only little kids could be. He was still having some trouble connecting the angsty somewhat overly-aggressive teenage girl to this little girl who looked at her older siblings and even Peter like they could walk on water and do no wrong in her eyes.

Any awakwardness that could have arose during dinner was quickly squashed as everyone was informed about the Stiles' predicament beforehand and decided it was suited for after dinner talk between the adults and Stiles. Therefore the conversation had been going well. Everyone asking about each other's day and sharing quirky anecdotes. Cora talked about she was picked first for kickball which was a huge deal (Stiles impressed because he was always that kid who was picked last. Even Greenberg was picked before him) and Derek was talking about his excitement for starting high school. He just got his schedule today was going to start next week.

"You'll love Carmody for English. She's great. I have her this semester and I'm looking forward to it. Philips is another story. Good luck with him for Biology." Peter said in between mouthfuls of stir fry as Derek asking for advice with some of his teachers.

"Is Philips that difficult?" Derek asked.

Peter shrugged. "Depends on a lot of things like if you actually pay attention in class or if you do the readings."

"Or if you bother to show up to class or if you don't put thumb tack on his chair." Talia said with a hint of a smile. Peter looked very pleased with himself. A smirk was graced his lips and more than a hint of mischief could be seen in his eyes.

"You did _what?"_ Derek asked. Both he and Cora looked at their uncle with mild surprised. They probably shouldn't be as shocked as they were by Peter's antics. Stiles was trying not to laugh too hard. He couldn't help but remember all the times he pulled pranks on Finstock.

Meanwhile at the head of the table Michael just shook his head. "It'll be a miracle if he makes it to graduation."

"It was just a bit of harmless fun. Besides, the school has to keep me. I'm the star basketball player." Peter said with a grin looking even more smug than usual if that was possible. Of course he was a star sports player, he had the stereotypical cockiness down to a tee.

Talia rolled her eyes and gave her brother an exasperated look. Seeming as though she decided to not inflate Peter's ego anymore she turned her attention to Stiles. "So Stiles, do you play any sports?"

It was as if everyone at the table remembered that he was there for the first time as everyone turned to look at him. Stiles shifted in his seat a bit uncomfortably. "Uh yeah I play lacrosse."

Peter looked like he was going to make a more than likely snarky remark but refrained from doing so as his father spoke. "Lacrosse? Which one is that?"

"Well I think it was just becoming more popular in this time period. Still had some ways to go to become a real household name yet. It's kind of hard to explain, you really just need to watch it be played. I guess it would be closest to hockey but with hand held nets that players pass the ball to each other with, again it's kind of hard to explain." Stiles said struggling to give a better explanation of the game. It was almost like one of those questions of how to describe the color red. It was just lacrosse, there were intricacies and terminology that made it hard to give a dummy's guide to the game in simple terms.

"Will still play for Beacon Hills even now?" Derek asked and Stiles was at a loss of how to reply. He hoped he was not here long enough to even have the thought of seeing how the Beacon Hill lacrosse team performed. He wanted to get back home to his time period. He wanted to see his dad, Scott, Lydia, Kira, everyone. Things could be a lot worse than staying with the Hales but that did not mean Stiles wanted to live the rest of his life here, especially with the knowledge he had about their fate. It was hard enough to keep Kate's plan away from them, it would be more difficult the longer he stayed.

Luckily for him Talia had quickly intervened. "I think it is time for you two to go wash up. Let the grown-ups talk for a bit." She looked at her two children and although they looked like they might protest neither of them complained. They both got up and took their dishes with them before disappearing into the kitchen.

There was a minute of silence between Michael, Talia, Peter, and Stiles to make sure that the kids were out of earshot. Once sure that they were okay to talk Talia spoke. "I spoke to Alan and he said to have you come by the office tomorrow. He thinks he knows what type of spell the witches used but he wants to be sure." This was good. If Deaton knew what this was then the probability of him returning to his normal life was higher. Stiles felt himself relax a little. That was until Peter spoke.

"If it is what he thinks it is, does Deaton have an estimate of how long it will be until Stiles can go back to his time?"

Stiles noticed the worried expressions that both Talia and her father wore. Well that sucked. This time Michael spoke, "Two months at least. Assuming it is the correct spell."

Before Stiles had the chance to voice his opinion Talia continued on, "So, we thought that it might be best if you enrolled at Beacon Hill High. That way you don't miss any schooling and have something to do while we try to get you back as soon as possible. Is that okay?"

Stiles groaned. Two months. Two more months of annoying, arrogant, hot, Peter Hale. Not only that but he would have to endure high school too. This was not how he wanted to spend his senior year. Stiles was really reevaluating his life at this point. Why did he ever get caught up in all this supernatural junk?

"Sure." He finally said. When he looked up he saw Peter leaning back in his chair with a sinful smirk. Stiles was really regretting all his decisions now.

A/N: Thanks for all the support guys! I love every review/follow/favorite/view everything. It means a lot. And sorry for the late updates. College has been kicking my ass lol.


End file.
